Godhand
Godhand, also known by some as the Godhand Knight of The Godhand, is a mysterious warrior of unknown origins. The Godhand contains supernatural abilities, such as the ability to heal wounds by touch or the unmatched display of speed and reflex. Some claim that The Godhand is a god or deity in physical form, while others believe he is a human of unmatched ability. Still, some doubt the existence of the impossible warrior altogether. The Godhand has been adapted into many works of art and literature, though his motives are never fully explained in any of these works. The character is often associated with death. Description For peoples and cities that make claim of The Godhand's existence, one fact remains clear; the Godhand, for whatever reason, is unable or unwilling to speak. This is true even in cases in which the Godhand was addressed directly. Some speculate that the Godhand is mute, though some believe he speaks only to those he deems worthy of his words. Of course, do date, no legitimate sources make claim of the later assumption. The Godhand is known to stand still and silent. He is most often sighted before cities of great influence. The most often cited case of his siting occurred in 1099. He was said to stand silent for a month before the gates of Freimont in the Sovereignty of Hollen. When addressed by city guards and traveling citizens, the Godhand stood still. Attempts to move or dislodge the Godhand from his post atop a small hill failed, for even with the aid of leverage devices did the mysterious knight not move. After a week of still standing, most had assumed that the Godhand was an inanimate statue or structure. This was believed until nine days into his wait, in which he took ten paces towards the city's gate. However, after his brief movement forward, the Godhand would remain still for the remaining weeks of the month. As soon as he appeared, he vanished after nearly thirty days of silence and stillness. The Godhand is always cited to stand with his weapon drawn. Why the Godhand maintains this always ready position is unknown to those that have claimed to encounter him. Speculation varies widely, due in part to the mysterious nature of the Godhand. The Godhand seems to appear during bouts of heavy fog or mist. Whether or not he uses these bouts of invisibility to appear and disappear is unknown, though speculation suggests that this is possible given his other supernatural and mystical abilities. Appearance The Godhand is said to stand tall over all men who confront him. Most accounts place him at 2.5 metres (8'2") in height. This height measurement varies depending on the source, and it has ranged from 2 metres (6'5") to 3 metres (9'8") in height. As a result of these elevated heights, the Godhand - should he exist - is believed to suffer from either gigantism or acromegaly. The Godhand, by some means, weighs an unimaginable weight. This is due to failed attempts to move or dislodge the Godhand from his still standing positions. Some believe that it is the Godhand himself with such a great weight, while others believe that it is his armor which keeps him locked firmly into place. Regardless, the Godhand himself is unaffected by this unnatural weight, as cited sources of legitimate claim describe the Godhand walking, running, and even fighting with ease. Equipment The Godhand is always depicted in blackened armor, of various quality depending on the cited source. He is also always depicted in a blackened great helm, often decorated with a black dragon crest. The Godhand in almost all depictions is shown with a drawn double-edge arming sword, though some accounts claim he wields a mace as well. History The Age of Steel The Godhand attended the council of the arch-demons at the Northern Abyss. After the meeting ended he made a deal with Tempus which Tempus accepted. Later Tempus would ask the Godhand's help in the retrieval of Sule's Scepter. When they arrived on the back of the Elder Dragon, V'alen, they confronted a demon named Vade. The Godhand invoked physical combat against Vade. The Godhand was overpowered by the demon and collapsed before his regeneration could recuperate. During his unconscious state, Tempus fought Vade and won, but ended up killing him when he needed him alive. To remedy this Tempus used the Godhand as a sacrifice in necromancy.Category:Characters